


Abduction

by kittenfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blow Job, M/M, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenfiction/pseuds/kittenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik was a normal college boy. </p><p>He didn’t believe in Aliens and was popular at the university. </p><p>Nothing could have prepared the Bradford boy for this. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson simply wanted another test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abduction

It was impossible to understand their language; to Humans. The language was too advanced for them. That’s why they implanted translators for Humans. They looked like Humans, but had a natural chemical radiating off of them that drug you to them. You craved them. That was their advantage on the human race. 

Louis Tomlinson grew up in a planet that was more like a ship. They made their own planet generations ago. He wasn’t quite tall, but that didn’t throw anyone off. His biceps were highly defined, but he had a small tummy that poked out; He blamed it on all the icecream he ate as a child that never would leave. His bone structure wasn’t too defined, and his skin was naturally a honey crisp in color. 

His eyes were a piercing shock of blue. That was the trick. If you look him in the eyes, and he wanted you; you became mesmerized. Louis liked being wanted, and was known to be quite the tease. It definitely didn’t help that he was, on their planet, a prince. 

He wasn’t very shy, but he wasn’t the most outgoing either. Everyone loved Louis, but he thought he was better than everyone else. He was showered in riches and had many begging servants; life was simply brilliant for Louis.

“Annie, bring me my sister.”, he ordered the woman that was currently cleaning his room. More of dusting his bookshelf and wall that was his television. She nodded slowly before exiting the room, the door closing shut behind her. Louis sighed as he closed his eyes. He smiled as Eleanor, his personal masseuse rubbed her frail hands into his tense shoulders.

His eyes cracked open when his sister entered into his room and cleared her throat. ”Ah. Hello, Fiz.” The dirty blonde rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. ”What do you want, Lou?”, she asked impatiently. ”Did I disrupt something?— Wait, I don’t care.” He slipped his tongue over his lips. ”Tell mummy I’m taking my ship out. Going to find a human. Think I want a new voice.” Fiz rolled her eyes. ”You can’t just dissect humans for yourself.” Louis scoffed. ”Watch me.”

~~

Zayn was just like any other teen in Bradford. He attended college and hoped he passed each exam. He wasn’t rich, but he wasn’t poor either. Zayn appeared to be normal. He was an only child and lived with his mother. He never really saw his mother, and really just felt like he was alone. It didn’t bother him though. 

Majority of his time outside of class was spent drinking. He wasn’t an alcoholic, he just enjoyed the buzz. He constantly snuck his friend Niall in his place. Niall was his friend from class that currently was homeless. Zayn really just lived. He floated. Zayn floated through life without a care. 

“What do you think?” Zayn looked over at Niall, Danielle and Sean. He shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly. ”Why do you ever ask me anything? You know I’m going to say that I don’t care.” Danielle smiled some before taking a sip of the alcohol in her hand. ”You gotta care about something at some point.” Zayn looked at her and raised his eyebrows. ”Says who? Why?” Sean sighed and took a gulp from his bottle. 

Each of them were laying on the hood of Zayn’s car. He had an old navy blue mustang. Niall laughed some. ”You know why. Dani always says the same thing. She thinks your life will fall if you don’t plan it. She’s a woman.”, he exaggerated the last word and gained a punch from Danielle. Zayn scoffed and looked up at the stars. ”Something will happen one day.”

Danielle poured the alcohol on Zayn before erupting into laughter. ”Yea, if you do nothing I’m sure something will happen.” Zayn scream from the cold alcohol and jumped off the hood of his car. He shook around his shirt. Zayn sighed as he smelt of nothing but the intoxicating poison. He tossed the alcohol at his friends on the car before smiling. 

Louis looked through the glass in the front of his ship. He sat down in the large, black leather chair. He clicked the button to turn his ship on autopilot. Louis leaned back and smiled. It was an easy ride now, just a few light-years away from Earth. He clicked the blue button on the control board for his sevant to come in. It only took a few minutes for Harry to enter in through the sliding doors. ”Massage, Now.”, he barked before closing his eyes and smiling. Eleanor wasn’t on his ship for this trip, so Harry’s hands would have to do.

~~

Zayn didn’t feel like moving. He was lazy, no matter how many times he denied that quality. He was drenched in alcohol, though it was quickly drying. His friends all decided to leave, which left him alone in the field. Zayn stretched out some and yawned. He knew he should go home to sleep, but he just didn’t want to move. Zayn watched a shooting star fly across the sky. ”I wish life would get interesting.”, he said mainly as a joke. 

~~

Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed as he heard a voice, but couldn’t tell you what the voice was saying. He clenched his eyes shut as a bright light scanned over his face. There was a small tingling sensation before nothing. Zayn slowly peaked through his eyes, a decision he quickly regretted. 

“Who the fuck are you? Where am I?”, Zayn spoke frantically. The curly-haired boy looked at him confused before he appeared to understand something. Harry walked to Zayn with a bottle. Zayn stared at him in fear. Harry smiled at him, his dimples literally causing Zayn’s body to freeze. He kept the smile on his face and brought the tip of the bottle to Zayn’s forearm. Harry seemed to observe his several tattoos for a few moments. 

He picked a place that was bare before pressing the bottle to Zayn’s skin. With a click of a button, what felt like fire shot against his skin. ”Fuck!!”, Zayn screamed but his body was still paralyzed. Harry slowly pulled the bottle away and smiled without dimples, allowing Zayn’s body to go back to normal. ”Sorry, sorry. I know that hurt. But, now you can understand me.”, The males voice was baby-like and gentle. 

Zayn wanted to hit him, but he couldn’t. He looked down at his forearm, and looked at the newly made ‘9’ or ‘6’, depending on how you look at it. ”You gave me a bloody tattoo?!” Harry looked at him slightly confused. ”Tattoo? I just injected a chemical into you so that you could understand me.” Zayn looked at him skeptically and raised his forearm. 

“The mark? Yea, that’s a side effect on humans.” He looked at his other tattoos and smiled dazzling. ”You’ve got marked before?” Zayn put his arm down and looked around. ”Where am I?”, he dismissed the question. Harry sighed and sat down. ”Prince Louis’ ship.” Zayn looked at him and raised his eyebrow. ”Prince? Ship?”

Harry seemed to giggle at his ignorance to the situation. ”Prince Louis of the Malan people. Yes, it takes a ship to get light-years away.” Zayn bursted into laughter. “You want me to believe you are an Alien and I’m on an Alien’s ship?” Harry nodded confidently. ”Who paid you to play a joke on me?” Harry shook his curls around, “No one.”

“I’m really an Alien, well, Malan, but Alien to you.” Zayn rolled his eyes. ”Yea? Why do we look the same, then?” Harry smiled. ”Well, we don’t on the inside.”, his innocent giggle caused chills to shoot down his spine— knowing that Harry had known that for a cruel fact. Zayn gulped nervously. ”L-Let’s just pretend I believe you. What do you want from me?” Harry smiled again, almost like he always smiled. ”I don’t. I just cleaned you up. Prince Louis wants you.”

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows before Harry held out a mirror. His face was perfectly shaved. All flaws seemed to be absent from his face. His eyebrows perfectly shaped. ”This explains that tingly feeling from earlier.” Harry nodded and took the mirror away. ”So what does Prince Louis want from me?” Harry smiled and tilted his head to the side slightly. ”Oh— Your voice.” Zayn looked at him confused. Harry giggled and raised his hand; insinuating someone cutting out his vocal chords. Zayn gulped nervously.

Yup, he definitely regretting wishing on that damn star. 

~~

Louis had been sitting patiently in his leather chair. Harry was usually pretty slow with everything, including cleaning a human. There really was no reason to clean them. He was only going to take what he wanted and send them back on their way. Harry was determined that Louis would find someone worth keeping one day, though he doubted it. 

He was off in thought when Harry came into the room and the sound of scuffling shoes followed him. ”Horrid manners, Human. You are going to scuff up my floors.” Louis continued not looking at them. ”I will wax them again, your Majesty.” Louis smiled before turning his chair and facing the two. He trailed his eyes down Zayn a bit. ”Well, Human, do you not know how to speak or do I just make you speechless?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. ”Do you have any manners, Alien?” Louis cocked his eyebrow at the male. He signaled for Harry to leave with his hand. ”Your voice is divine.” Zayn sighed, “So is yours. I think it fits you.” Louis smirked, “I have a few chords mixed, but one is King Henry.” Zayn’s eyes grew huge, “The first??” Louis laughed and shook his head. ”Oh heavens no! I have his feet.” Zayn’s jaw tightened. ”Is there anything on you that is actually yours?” Louis’ lips quirked upward. ”Oh, yes. My eyes, and one other thing.”

Zayn looked at him skeptically. ”And you hide them?” Louis shrugged his shoulders. ”I know you’ve heard of sunglasses.” Zayn leaned his body to the side. ”No sun out.” Louis laughed again, “Would you like to see them?” Zayn shrugged his shoulders lightly. Louis smirked and took the glasses from his face.

Zayn gulped as he looked directly into Louis’ dazzling eyes. The color in his eyes literally sparkled and moved in small waves. He couldn’t seem to pull his eyes from Louis. ”You—You’re— b—beautiful.” Louis smiled a dazzling smile and sat in the small couch in the room. Without asking, Zayn joined beside him. ”Thank you. I get told a lot.” Zayn slowly pulled his gaze from Louis, the sentence sounding too familiar to his ears. 

“And people secretly hate you, but act nice because you’re known?” Louis’ smirk faded as he looked over at Zayn. ”Are you a prince, too?” Zayn shook his head as he laughed. ”Definitely not. Popular around school because of my cousins. People pretend they like me, then say I’m too prideful for liking myself.”

Louis looked at Zayn curiously. ”Is it bad to know you’re beautiful?” Zayn shook his head no, then shrugged. ”I don’t think so, but some people do.” The shorter boy kept his eyes on Zayn. ”How old are you?” The taller male look at Louis. ”19, you?” Louis laughed loudly. ”You’re only a baby!”

Louis smiled before looking away. ”Let’s just pretend I’m 21.” Zayn raised his eyebrows. ”Why pretend?” Louis smirked slightly. ”Because, then it wouldn’t be creepy if I touched you.” Zayn’s eyes grew large. ”What? How do you even know I—”, Louis cut him off, “Alien thing.” Zayn looked down shyly. ”No one knows that back home.” Louis looked at him, “You hide it from people?”

Zayn shrugged his shoulders. ”I would rather not go through the drama of people finding out.” Louis licked across his lips slightly. He had hooked up with his subjects before. Hooked up then took what he wanted from them. It wasn’t a big deal to him.

Louis leaned to the side and pressed his lips onto Zayn’s neck softly. He smiled as goosebumps covered his neck. ”Do Aliens … Is it the same for you as for me?” Louis smirked slightly. ”Yes it is. Precisely the same.” He picked up Zayn’s hand and pressed it against his zipper. 

Zayn gulped as he felt the bulge. ”Thought you wanted to dissect me?”, Zayn spoke nervously. Louis smiled. He softly pressed his lips onto Zayn’s neck before lightly sucking at the skin. Louis pulled away. ”Time for that later.”, He mumbled. Louis leaned forward and shut off anymore replies with a kiss. 

Zayn flushed a bright red. He slowly wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. His lips slowly parted, allowing Louis’ tongue to enter. He moaned into the kiss. Louis’ tongue slowly moved over his teeth before smirking. 

Louis’ hand dropped down to Zayn’s waist. He tilted his head, allowing himself to get impossibly closer to the male. Louis’ tongue expertly moved inside of Zayn’s mouth. His sensitive flesh swirling around his tongue, then over his teeth again. Louis would have made a comment about him only having twenty-eight teeth, but decided against it. He sucked onto his tongue lightly before pulling back and kissing down his neck. Louis only smirked from the goosebumps that hit against his lips. 

His hand moved down his body, moving over the gentle material. His fingers lightly snaked under his shirt before pulling it off. His lips immediately found their way to Zayn’s bare collarbones. Louis lightly nipped the skin as his fingers moved across each crease in his skin. Louis began to kiss down his chest, stopping to nipple on each of his nipples. He smirked when Zayn let out a low moan before continued to kiss down his stomach. Louis lightly nibbled onto his belly button before Zayn flipped them over on the couch. 

Zayn kissed onto Louis’ cheekbones before kissing onto his jawline. He began kissing down his neck, only nipping at the skin after a few kisses. He pulled back, pulling Louis’ shirt off and attaching his plump lips to Louis’ left nipple. Zayn lightly sucked onto it, squeezing the other with his fingers. Louis’ back arched off the couch as he let out a light whimper. Zayn tugged at the darkened flesh lightly before moving down his tummy. Zayn’s tongue slowly trailed over his happy-trail before stopping at his trousers. 

Zayn trailed his tongue over Louis’ small hipbone indention’s as his fingers pulled at the button, then zipped of his pants. Zayn pulled his mouth away and tugged Louis’ pants off of his smaller body. Zayn attached his lips to Louis’ inner thigh and teasingly sucked onto the delicate skin. His palm rubbed over the small, but growing bulge as he sucked a deep rose mark onto his thigh. Zayn flicked his tongue over the mark a few times as Louis let out small moans. Zayn looked up at Louis devilishly as he slid the boxer material down his naturally honey-tanned skin.

Louis raised up his hips to help Zayn take off the boxers before chewing onto his lower lip. Zayn teasingly flicked his tongue over Louis’ tip. ”Don’t fucking tease me.”, Louis growled. Zayn only chuckled and looked up at Louis. ”Will you be quiet, your Highness?” He smirked wickedly. Zayn brought his tongue back to Louis’ tip. He flicked over it a few times before closing his plump rose lips over his member. Zayn sucked at it lightly as his fingers rubbed over Louis’ inner thighs. 

Louis was used to getting what he wanted, and felt very impatient. He put his small hands on Zayn’s head and pushed down onto it. He groaned out as Zayn’s warm mouth moved down his length. Louis bucked his hips forward, causing Zayn to gag on his shaft. Zayn pulled up, sucking onto on his tip as his hand stroked at the rest of his exposed length. Louis grabbed onto the back of Zayn’s neck and let out a loud moan. It wasn’t that Louis wasn’t used to being pleased— It was just that humans were always a bit better with their mouths. 

Zayn looked up at Louis, being sure to look into his eyes. There it was again, the feeling that he couldn’t stop, that he didn’t want to stop, looking at Louis. He felt attached. Zayn moved his hand, going back down over his length. Zayn sucked harder this time, his cheeks hollowing in around his member. Louis reached his hand down, setting it on Zayn’s cheek. He pressed his thumb onto his cheek, smirking as he felt his member move inside of his mouth. 

Zayn hummed around Louis’ width, causing vibration to move through his member. Louis threw his head back, letting himself let out a loud moan. Zayn smirked at the moan. He began to move his head up and down quickly on his length. Louis’ back ached up high as he let out a louder moan and grabbed onto the couch beneath him. He could feel his lower stomach twist harshly. His toes curled up, his back arching up even higher. Louis took a handful of Zayn’s hair and tugged on it harshly. Zayn whimpered at the harsh tug. Louis tried his hardest to pull back from Zayn, but his body was in too much of a bliss. 

Zayn didn’t realize as he tried to pull back and continued to suck harshly onto his member. Louis’ breathing went quick and jagged. He roughly pulled on Zayn’s hair as he let out a loud scream. ”Zayn! Fuck!”, echoed against the metal colored walls as Louis’ body shot hot liquid into the back of Zayn’s throat. Louis moaned filthily as Zayn gagged a bit, then swallowed the strange heated texture. Zayn pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Louis kept his head back, eyes closed. He sighed as his body began to calm down. He was fine until realization hit. Zayn swallowed. It seemed to be a good thing, but it was a terrible thing. On his planet, swallowing was only acceptable if the two were married or to be wed. By law, Louis was now to wed Zayn. He slowly sat up straight and looked at Zayn. He appeared different now. His skin was more of a shade of rich honey. His eyes had small gold specks in the chocolate back drop. His hair darkened into a charcoal and shined brighter. 

“Shit.”, Louis swore under his breath. Zayn raised his eyebrow up at him. ”What’s wrong?” Goosebumps erupted over Louis’ body when he heard Zayn speak. It was as if his ears had become more sensitive to his silky-smooth tone. It was as if he was a completely new person. Louis was attached to Zayn, and he truly didn’t want to be. Without a word, Louis crawled onto Zayn’s lap and kissed him different than before. This time, it wasn’t rough and full of lust. Their lips seemed to melt against each others. Everything seemed to spin as their vision blurred. Zayn didn’t realize why he was getting this kind of kiss.

As Louis slowly pulled back, Zayn licked over his own lips before bringing his hand up, pressing his fingers to his lips. ”Whoa. How did—” Louis swallowed thickly. Louis tried to fight the craving to share everything with Zayn. His race only only mated once, though humans did not. Fiz’s father was a human, and after he screwed around with Louis’ mother and she got pregnant— he left. He wouldn’t admit the small sliver of fear he felt that Zayn would be find without him. He had to fight the urge. ”Harry, take him to the slab.”, his voice was unrecognizable. Harry entered in and gave Zayn a pair of sad eyes before walking to him as Louis got up and left out the room. 

~~

Louis entered into the room fully clothed and wearing a pair of thick black gloves. The closer he got to the metal slab, the more his heart literally began to tear. He knew that he just needed to get over it. Louis adjusted the tools on the slab before looking at Zayn. He was fully bare, though he looked so beautiful. Zayn opened his eyes and looked up at Louis. ”Why are you still going to do this?” Louis’ heart broke at how vulnerable Zayn’s strong accented voice had suddenly become. 

“I told you I was going to.”, his voice was still unrecognizable to himself. Zayn closed his eyes as he laid onto the cold metal. Louis took a deep breath. He grabbed the scalpel and turned to Zayn. Louis set the scalpel down and cracked his knuckles. He picked it back up and hovered it over his body. He slowly moved his hand down. The scalpel blade barely grazed his skin, barely leaving a scratch. Louis looked at Zayn and froze. 

A very small drop of liquid fell from Zayn’s eyelashes. ”Are you afraid?” Zayn let out a small breath, careful to not let the scalpel touch his skin. ”Yes. M—More upset though.” Louis’ eyebrows knitted together. He set the scalpel to the side by the other tools. ”Why are you upset?” Zayn nervously chewed onto his lower lip and kept his eyes closed. He let out a small breath. ”I don’t know why but, I’m upset that you only want me as a one-time hook-up.”

Louis swallowed thickly. ”You weren’t supposed to swallow it.” Zayn slowly opened his eyes. He tilted his head to the side as a confused expression moved across his features. ”What? Are you saying you’re killing me because I swallowed??” Louis sighed at his obvious rage. ”No. You’re upset because of it.” Zayn’s expression faded slightly, but remained in place. ”I’m not understanding you.” Louis sighed and took off his gloved. Maybe he could just return Zayn to Earth. He hopped up onto the metal slab, his legs dangling off the side. ”It’s kind of confusing …” Zayn slowly sat up and moved beside Louis. ”Well, I obviously have time.”

Louis sighed as he adjusted onto the metal slab before looking over at Zayn. ”My people— we aren’t really like humans. We have abilities you don’t, and you have some we don’t. To you, swallowing is just a part of the act. To us, you only do that if you are married or going to be married. Have you seen yourself? Having swallowing?” Louis clapped his hands once and a mirror stopped directly infront of Zayn’s face. His eyes grew large as he touched across his face, “How did …?”

Louis swallowed uncomfortably. ”It enhanced your looks. It’s how you would look with your looks completely enhanced.” Zayn slowly looked away from the mirror and at Louis. ”How are you so beautiful without swallowing?” Louis cracked a cocky smile. ”All of my kind had completely enhanced looks. Humans aren’t as advanced yet to discover the element.” Zayn nodded, though his mind was going crazy. Realization of what actually happened hit him like a bus. ”Why did you let me swallow? You— You knew it’d make me desperate for you!”, his voice slightly enraged. 

“I— I tried to pull back. It’s just hard. You didn’t pull back. It was in the moment.” Zayn rolled his eyes. ”And now I’m inlove and you’re going to kill me.”, his voice was rather matter-of-a-factly. Louis wanted to say how he was a human and would forget about him over time. He wouldn’t admit the pull he felt for Zayn. He just needed to let him go. ”Auto-Pilot, go to stopping spot.”

The ship jerked before taking off in the backward direction. ”Harold, dress Zayn.” Louis hopped off the metal slab. He adjusted his outfit before leaving out of the room. He would never tell another soul that for the first time in his life, he was fighting back tears. 

~~

As the ship came to a stop, Zayn was brought to the loading dock by Harry. He looked around, “Hes not down here.” Zayn looked at Harry and his shoulders dropped. ”Why isn’t he?” Harry gave him a small smile. ”He’s at the front of the ship; control room.” Zayn nodded slowly and chewed onto his lower lip. ”Why does he hate me?”

Harry rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. ”He doesn’t hate you. Trust me. He’s letting you go instead of killing you. Be thankful.”, and with that, Zayn was pushed out of the opening of the ship. The beam set him down on the hood of the car, where they found him. Tears filled Zayn’s eyes as he looked up. In the window was Louis. Blank expression. Louis swallowed thickly before looking at the controls and not at Zayn. He clicked the blue button, the ship taking off. 

Zayn shouldn’t have cared. There was no reason to care. Louis dropped him off without saying goodbye. It had been five weeks, and Louis had not returned. Zayn went out to the same field every night in hopes of Louis’ return. The only friend he told was Niall, and for the first week he thought Zayn imagined it all on an acid trip. It wasn’t until a week did he truly begin to see the differences in Zayn.

“You going out there again tonight?” Zayn looked over at Niall on his bed. ”Have to.” Niall nodded slowly. You could tell that he was thinking. ”What if he never comes?”, his voice was light as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted Zayn to hear. ”He will.” Niall moved over to Zayn and put his hand on his shoulder. ”How do you know?” Zayn swallowed thickly. He looked over at Niall and half-smiled. ”I don’t know everything about his kind, but what we did meant we should be married. I don’t think it’s that easy to just … forget.” Niall nodded understandingly before resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder. 

~~

Zayn laid back on the top of his mustang’s hood. He looked up at the stars. He had already been out there for three hours. The raven-haired bloke slowly scratched a small line into the hood next to the others. He didn’t care that he was ruining the old car’s paint. ’’ Zayn rested his head on the cool window and closed his eyes. Another hopeless night.

~~

“No, sorry. I’m busy tonight.” Zayn sighed into the phone. ”No, I think he’s going to come tonight.” He sat in silence, listening to Sean go on and on about not going out with them. ”Look. If I want to spend my nights waiting for someone to show, then let me be!” Sean thought a boy had just been standing Zayn up. He hung up, then looking up into the sky. ”Where are you, Lou? It’s been forty days. Don’t you want me?”, his voice cracked as small tears bubbled down his heated cheeks. And again, Zayn scratched another mark into his car’s hood.

Louis rested his head back and slowly licked across his lips. ”Right— Ah. There.” He smirked as Harry’s large hands pressed into each of the pressure points on his neck. He swallowed thickly as he closed his eyes. ”I heard she gives you 2 óns before Fiz gets the thrown?” Louis slowly nodded and groaned. ”I don’t need a spouse to be a King. Fiz is not ready to be Queen, wed or not!”

He scrunched his eyebrows so Harry would know to begin to rub his temples. He smiled as Harry did as he was told. ”Marriage is not bad, Sir.” Louis kept his eyes closed as the piano music played into the air. ”How do you like it? Being tied to someone?” Harry scoffed, “I chose to marry Nicholas. He’s always there when I need him be and he doesn’t complain about my work schedule.” Louis cracked his eyes open. ”How is he okay that you have a child? I never understood that. He always watched him most, once you went back to working for me.” Harry looked down at him. ”Nick is okay. He knows unexpected things happen, it happened before I even met him. George is content thinking him and I are his parents.” Louis nodded some, “How old is he now?”

Harry sighed, “Too old. The girls are beginning to say he looked seventeen.” Louis half-smiled. ”He dating yet?” Harry gave him a blank expression before looking away slightly. ”I don’t appreciate you suddenly asking all about him.” Louis sat up, his nose tilting upward slightly. ”Are you saying I don’t have a right to know about my own son?” Harry bit his tongue. He would never speak his thoughts about how Louis wouldn’t even claim George as his son to anyone but Harry. 

~~

Louis was leaning against the table when Fiz walked in. ”Don’t get me wrong, I want to be Queen— But, why aren’t you even trying to get wed?” Louis gulped and looked down. ”It’s complicated.” Fiz sat beside Louis, moving her large crimson red gown out of the way. She rested her hand on his shoulder. ”Talk to me.” Louis slowly looked up at Fiz with tears in his eyes. ”I can’t wed. I got marked. Can’t be with anyone else.”, he slowly showed her his wrist where a metal circle was pressing into his skin. Fiz slowly rubbed his back, “Marry them?” Louis shook his head. ”Human.” Fiz softly kissed his temple before standing. ”Go get them, King.”, with that, she left out of the room. 

~~

Louis cracked his fingers and looked over at Harry. ”Give me two móls and I’ll be in George’s life. I don’t have to tell him I’m his father if you don’t want me to, but I would like to help you out with him.” Harry looked up from the control board. ”You’re a bit late.” Louis sighed. ”Better late than never, right?”, and with that, Louis left out of the control room. Today was it. He was going to find Zayn. Hopefully, Zayn would wait for him tonight. Zayn had been secretly watching Zayn nightly at the field. 

~~

Zayn looked over at Niall. He had insisted on coming with him tonight. ”You didn’t have to come tonight.” The blonde shrugged his shoulders. ”I figured you were lonely out here.” Zayn sighed, “What if he comes?” Niall gave him a gentle smile. ”Then I’ll hide in the car.” Zayn seemed content with the answer, because he looked down at the hood of the car beneath them. He brought his key to the paint and scratched again. 56 tally marks. ”I’ll give you my car, and everything else I own. All my money is at home, not at the bank.”, he said absentmindedly. 

After making the mark, he leaned his head on Niall’s shoulder and sighed. ”Do you think he’ll ever come?” Niall slowly rubbed his back and softly kissed the top of his head. ”He will. Just gotta wait. Every good thing takes time.” Zayn nodded slowly and closed his eyes. ”Please come back, Louis.”, he whispered under his breath. 

~~

Harry smiled as the two boys came into view. He wouldn’t disturb Louis yet. Instead, he stopped over the sleeping boys. Harry beamed himself down and tapped Zayn. He slowly pulled him from Niall’s arms. Zayn’s eyes lit up when he realized who was holding him. Zayn dropped the keys to his life onto the blonde as Zayn and Harry beamed up into the ship.

“He missed me, didn’t he?” Harry only chuckled as he brought Zayn to a familiar room. He clicked a button on the wall before stepping out of the room. ”I’ll be back once they clean and dress you.”, and with that, the door closed as small robots left out of the wall and came to him, beginning to clean him, the same routine he had done before. 

~~

Harry knocked onto the door lightly before entering in the room. ”Sir Louis, Zayn is ready for you.” Louis’ crystal orbs flashed Harry as his eyelids opened. ”Bring him in the room.” Harry nodded before walking out the door. Louis looked himself in the mirror and exhaled unevenly. ”You can do this, Lou. You’re about to be a King. He’ll say yes. Not all humans are bad.”, he whispered words of encouragement to himself. 

~~

Zayn’s jaw fell involuntarily when Louis walked into the room. This time, he actually appeared as a prince. His suit was a dark charcoal in color, pure gold in the stitching. His hair was gelled into perfect fringe, keeping him looking young. His face seemed to be airbrushed, though it looked the same last time. He gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbling slightly. ”You left me … For almost two months.” Louis slowly nodded as he took another step toward him. 

Louis’ eyes fell down Zayn’s body. He was dressed in a rather lavish suit. His hair was perfectly slicked back. Louis took an uneven breath. ”I’m sorry. I just was scared. I didn’t think I’d find you.” Zayn’s eyebrows knitted together. ”What do you mean ‘find you’?” Louis half-smiled. He took another step to Zayn. Louis got down onto one knee and looked up at Zayn.

“I found my one. I was beginning to think I didn’t have one. I don’t know you, Zayn— but I want to. I want you to come and make my home, yours. To marry me and become a King. I know I’m asking for a lot, and I know it’s not something that’s usual on Earth, but I can’t get you out of my mind. I think about you all the time, and I dream about you every night. You can say no, and they’ll put you back in your clothes and beam you back to your car— or you can say yes and change everything you’ve ever known about life. I want an adventure, Zayn; and I want to make that adventure with you. Will you be mine, Zayn?”

Zayn gulped as he looked down at Louis. It was a risk, and could end very bad. He would be leaving all of his friends, and family. He could die without telling anyone goodbye. He felt the goosebumps erupt across his skin. He closed his eyes for a few moments before looking into Louis’ eyes. ”Yes.” Louis smiled as he slowly pressed his thumb onto Zayn’s wrist before pulling back and smiling at the small metal circle, now forever pressed into his skin. 

Louis raised his wrist to show the metal circle he had that matched Zayn’s. ”We only mate once, the Malan race. Now, I’m forever yours. I can’t be with anyone else. But you can, and if you ever want to leave, all you have to do is tell me, and I’ll remove your mark and bring you home.” Zayn smiled and bit onto his lower lip. He slowly pulled Louis up onto his feet. He gently kissed his lips. ”I’m not like other humans, Louis. I want adventure, I want something different. I won’t run home and leave. But, could I ever get back in contact with Niall and my mum?” Louis slowly nodded before gently kissing onto Zayn’s cheek. ”Anything you want, my prince.”

Zayn blushed wickedly at the phrase, because in reality, it was true, he was now going to be a prince. ”When we wed, my mum is stepping down from the throne. I will be the King, and you will be my King.” Zayn gulped before slowly pressing their lips together again. ”You know, I always wanted to be abducted.”, he whispered cheekily.


End file.
